A proposed vehicle detects the occurrence of a slip due to spin of drive wheels when a rate of change in angular velocity (angular acceleration) of the drive wheels is not less than a preset level, and restricts a torque output from a motor to a drive shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 10-304514).